Mrs. Byrne
Mrs. Byrne is Finnegan High's History Teacher, she is incredibly old, and she only teaches about the war of 1812, despite in some stories not even seeming aware there was a war in 1812. She still thinks she is young and beautiful. Personality Mrs. Byrne is commonly portrayed as a stereotypical old person, cranky, forgetful, prone to falling asleep, etc. She very often forgets things, even important things, such as in Mr. Elderman where she forgets she's at a funeral and steals one of the wreaths. She is also often portrayed as strict, and gullible. As well as being well behind with the times, and referring to obsolete technology as if it was still in use, or dead people as if they were alive. She also commonly uses 1930's slang. It's implied she is somewhat obsessed with the War of 1812, as when she was made Principal, she renamed everything after it and even made it the school's mascot. (Mr. First Impression) Age A massive recurring gag in the series is her age, she is commonly implied to be ancient. In Mr. Masterpiece, she is revealed to have been working at Fingergan High since at least the 1930's, yet still looks exactly the same. In Mr. DNA, she had a flashback taking place in 1885, yet still looked exactly the same, placing her age at over 100 years. In Mr. Younger Man, she claims to have seen Halley's comet 6 times already which would put her between 375 and 456 years old. In Mr. Servant, she claims to have been Miss Constantinople which puts her age up to at a minimum 558. In the same episode, she mentions surviving two Crusades in her bunker which puts here to 763-757, assuming she meant the last two crusades. In Mr. Candy, she mentioned her love died in 1412. In Mr. Young, Tater notes this stating "there's certainly no maximum age (to be a teacher)". In Mr. Tickleschmootz, it's mentioned she's been alive so long that she has developed immunity to every known illness. In the same episode when she was on a fake cruise, Derby yells "iceberg ahead", and she replies with "Oh no. Not again", implying that she was on board the Titanic when it sank in 1912. In Mr. First Impression, she mentions to Adam that he will get used to being 'stuck here forever', saying the first 1,000 years are the toughest which puts her at least 1,000 years old. In Mr. Shakespeare, she's revealed to believe in Ancient Egyptian Mythology, placing her age at over 2,000 years. In the Christmas special, Mrs Byrne stated that when she was young, they gave gifts like gold, frankincense, and myrrh meaning that she is about 2,000. In Mr. Summer Vacation Part 2, Mrs. Byrne said "I never thought I would crawl back into the ocean" placing her age between 530 Million and 440 Million years old. In Mr. Spring Break, it is mentioned that she still remembers the time before the sun was even born, placing her age at over 10 billion years. 65 years after the events of Mr. College, an elderly Slab is shown at the college where Echo went to, and apparently, she shows up STILL alive at the college to confiscate his diploma saying in history that there was no war in 1812 which is the war she has been teaching the whole time and then gets sent Slab back to high school. Trivia *She can sleep with her eyes open. *She wears an adult diaper. *She takes anti-gas pills. Love Interests In the series, Mrs. Byrne seems to be attracted to any old character namely: #Mr. Elderman #Santa Claus #Apollo Biggs Category:Staff Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists